


Danny Comes Out (Of The Closet And As A Ghost)

by Lauren_Bibbers



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_Bibbers/pseuds/Lauren_Bibbers
Summary: Danny and Dash come out as a couple to various people. Danny also reveals that he is Danny Phantom to everyone.





	Danny Comes Out (Of The Closet And As A Ghost)

**Author's Note:**

> Danny and Dash have decided that they should tell people about their relationship. They decided that they should tell Jazz first since she is Danny's sister.

" Hey Jazz, I need to talk to you!" Danny yelled to his sister. Danny and Dash were sitting in the living room, waiting to tell Jazz about their relationship. " Yeah Danny, I'll be down in a minute!" Jazz yelled back to Danny from her room unstairs. Danny and Dash waited patiently for her to come down the stairs, but they were also nervous about how she would react to the fact that they were dating. They were not to worried about it considering she accepted that Danny is Danny Phantom and didn't freak out too badly.

As Jazz walked down the stairs, the first thing she said was, " Danny why is Dash here? I thought that he was bullying you?" " Dash is part of the reason I wanted to talk to you. Nothing bad is gong on, I actually have some news to tell you." Danny replied. As Jazz sat down on the couch she said "Okay well go on and tell me this news you have.". "Well," Danny said, " Dash and I have been dating for about 4 months now and thought that you should be the first to know." "Oh Danny, that's wonderful! How did you guys start dating?" " Our story starts on a rainy day about 4 months ago."

*FLASHBACK*

It was a rainy Friday after school and Danny had no ride home. Sam and Tucker were sick on that perticular day so Danny had no ride home and did not want to fly home that day and he definitely did not want to walk home. Danny didn't even have an umbrella to keep him even party dry. Just as he was about to start his long trek home, Dash walked up to him. Danny had Dash had become sort of friends since Junior Year had begun. They both thought that it was time to let the past stay in the past and had been friendly to each other ever since. Dash walked up to Danny and said " Hey, need a ride?" Danny nodded and said " Yeah, you are a life saver my friend! I was about to start walking home in this horrible rain.". As Danny got in Dash's car, Dash was thinking about what he had been wanting to ask Danny for well over a month now. Dash wanted to ask Danny out on a date and Dash made up his mind that he was going to ask Danny out on a date today. " Hey, Danny?" Dash asked. "Yeah, what's up Dash?" Danny replied. "Do you want to go out on a date with me tomorrow?" "Yes, I would like that Dash!"  


*FLASHBACK ENDS*

"It all basically snowballed after that and about a month later we both agreed to be boyfriends." Dash said as Danny finished up their story. " That's quite the story you two. I'm just happy that you're happy Danny, but Dash, if you hurt Danny in any way you will have to answer to me and face my wrath." I would never hurt Danny, I really like him!" Dash replied. "That's great that you feel that way, Dash." Jazz said. Jazz said her goodbyes and left the room, leaving Danny and Dash alone. " See I told you she would accept us being together." Danny said. "Yeah, but you never know and sometimes I can't help but worry about what other people think." Dash replied. " I know honey, just remeber that other people's opinions don't always matter." Danny said as he cuddled up to Dash.


End file.
